1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines in general, and to gas turbine engines configured for modular assembly/disassembly in particular.
2. Background Information
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust.
Gas turbine engines are sometimes utilized in environments where contaminants can easily enter the engine during disassembly. It would be desirable to provide a gas turbine engine that can be assembled and disassembled in a manner that decreases the potential for contaminants from entering the engine, and particularly from entering the bearing compartments of the engine.